A Gift From You To Me
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Shigure had another romance novel in the works, but somehow he hit a dead end with a scene he was unsure of. The deadline for the novel was coming up fast and he needed to get over this hurdle. With a help of an unlikely person, will he succeed? Slight


**A/N: I know I just posted a new story a day ago, but I wanted to get this out to you readers. I'm going to put _The 26 ABC Kisses_ on hold for a while and want to ask if any of you have requests for me. Any pairing, Hetero/Yaoi/Yuri, just PM me. I want to distance myself away for a little while just so I can get a sense into writing for that fic again. Thanks! Please read and review!**

-x-

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Just the sound of the dog's voice alone immediately put Kyou in a bad mood. Whenever his older cousin came looking for him, it only meant that something bad will happen in the end. So instead of answering, Kyou hid quietly and listened closely of the dog's footsteps getting closer and closer to where he sat hunched with invisible orange cat ears twitching and tail swishing behind him in mute excitement.

"Where are you Kyon? I want to play with you . . ." The sickly sweet and taunting voice of the dog had all his hairs stand on end. Kyou hid deeper in the shadows of the corner and waited. It wasn't a moment later, that the dog finally entered the room, lifting his nose in the air and turned to stare straight at him. Kyou twitched an eye. He hated Shigure's sharp sense of smell.

Shigure now stood right in front of him. The only thing that seperated him from his overly loud cousin was the wooden closet door. The said door swung open with such quickness, that Kyou didn't have time to react to it. He looked up to see Shigure grinning at him,

"Found you, my kitty."

Kyou yelled and screamed, hands roaming the floor for something to hold on to as he was forcibly dragged down the hall towards the dog's study.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kyou hissed and spat.

"No. You're mine for the taking, at least for the rest of the afternoon that is," Shigure stated cheerily. The shoji doors of the study room slammed shut just inches from Kyou's nose. Kyou's red eyes widen in horror and turned to look over his shoulder with a glare,

"You could've taken my nose off! Watch where you're slamming things next time!"

"Oh my, did I miss?" Shigure's voice wasn't full of concern for his younger cousin, instead it was full of mirth.

"You!" Kyou growled, but Shigure pouted,

"Play with me, Kyou."

"If I know you, _play_ definitely means something perverted," Kyou seethed.

"Not at all! I just want to experiment something," Shigure said and Kyou twitched again. The urge to flee rose up once again,

"Don't tell me . . ."

"It's on kissing. I believe that if I get a first-hand experience on kissing and the feelings one feels while in the act of kissing, then I'd be able to reel in my readers and make it a believable scene," Shigure said and Kyou with the hard ground beneath him, began to look more and more like a good place to bash some sense into his brain or to make himself unconscious so he wouldn't have to be awake to see himself go through with this horrible ordeal.

"Why are you so hung up on making a kissing scene perfect?" Kyou asked, still pressed to the ground.

"Because I believe that kissing isn't just a peck on the lips or an exchange of saliva, but as a means of a bond between two people. And because I believe in kissing, quite a lot actually, I want to experiment what kind of reactions and emotions I'll get out of it."

"And what does that have to do with me? Don't tell me you're willing to soil your lips by swapping spit with the cursed one?"

"Maybe . . ."

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Kyou scraped against the floor, pulling apart the shoji doors and trying his hardest to get out. But it was futile when Shigure sat upon his back and began tying his hands together with a strand of yarn.

"What kind of sick -"

"I assure you it's not sick at all. It's called bondage, please educate yourself in the different ways one can do to make a simple act of sex into an arousing adventure." One last tug and Shigure had the fiesty zodiac cat on his back with hands tied above his head and legs together.

"Untie me!" Kyou wriggled underneath the dog.

Shigure sighed, "If you had complied to my wishes earlier, you wouldn't be in the position you are in now. But since you're immobile and vulnerable to my touches . . . time to dig in!"

"Gah!" Kyou shouted.

A week later however, after a horrible afternoon with the dog, Kyou found it surprising when he got wind of Kiritani Noa's new romance novel, _The Enchantress's Spell_ being a huge hit among the readers, and that shelves of the white covered hardback and paperback novels were wiped clean. In the acknowledgements, unbeknownst to a certain orange head, a thanks to a beloved cousin was printed.

**OWARI**


End file.
